Scarlett Nekojima
Scarlett Nekojima (猩々緋猫島 (スカーレット・ネコジマン), Nekojima Shōjōhi (Nekojima Sukāretto); Lit. Scarlet Cat Island), born Yvette Jacobs (イベット ジェイコブス, Jeikobusu Ibetto), is a Shin Kaiju/Shinigami born of a Shinigami father and a Shinu Kaiju mother. Though her life-span can be seen as short compared to that of others within the Soul Society, her feats and discoveries have shaped her into a fearsome combatant. She once belonged to the Fifth Division, though now she belongs to none. This is pending some decision by the Central 42, which Scarlett is lead to believe is whether or not she shall be indoctrinated into the Royal Guard. She possesses a strange ability that allows her to change her physical appearance, and when in this form she goes by the name Lady Victoire (レディー・ビクター, Redī Bikutā). Personality Appearance History Equipment Anken (暗剣, Dark Blades): Anken are small swords of various sizes up until a — though commonly only found in -like proportions — concealed within the user's clothing and are used primarily as projectile weapons above all else. Due to her connection to her Zanpakutō, Scarlett rarely deems it necessary to use weapons like this. When she does however, it is usually to distract from her real tactic in a fight. Ginsen (銀線, Silver Wire): These are concealable wires that are used within combat as supplementary tools. They can be used to set various traps, whether it be on a large or small scale. Across the wires, there are several spiritual metal segments which can be used to integrate Kidō spells within them in order to enhance the potency of the traps. Scarlett mostly uses these wires to conduct binding spells in order to restrain her enemy, or even use her own special spells in order to transmit illusions directly to her target's mind. Kuroken (黒拳, Black Fist): Whilst disguised as Lady Victoire, Scarlett doesn't like using her Zanpakutō as its power could be a dead giveaway to her true identity. As such, she had these gauntlets created. They have four forms: Mach I in which they appear to be simple black gloves that cover her arms up until the elbow. In this first form, her natural strength is raised to double it's usual ability. The second form is known as Mach II in which the gauntlets shift to resemble armor upon her elbows as well as her wrists and knuckles. In this form, her strength is increased to three times it's normal levels. The final form is known as Mach III this form manifests as large fists that are nearly three times the size of her arms. In this form, her strength is increased to four times her natural strength. The fourth level is known as Hyper Break in which the gauntlets appear to have undergone no change from their Mach III state. However, now the gauntlets draw the Reishi from the air around Scarlett, boosting her strength to a staggering five times her natural levels. This mode is dangerous to use in areas with a low Reishi concentration, as the gauntlets will begin to break down Scarlett's own body in order to fuel their use. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Monstrous Mental Power: Scarlett discovered that while her soul resonated with energy, her mind resonated with its own energy as well. She found that she could harness and utilize this power with very little effort on her part. She has come to know this energy as Shintekiatsu (心的圧, Mental Pressure). Due to playing around with her own mental power, she has discovered its limits or lack thereof. She has found that through exerting the power of her mind alone she is able to simulate the same effect that some well above a Captain-class combatant has upon those with lower spiritual pressures after exerting their own. She has come to theorize that her mental power is able to combat the spiritual power of another being, or even overwhelm them. She has also found that by manipulating her mental power, she is able to cast spells that effect the mind, much akin to Kido. *'Psionic Pressure:' Scarlett has expanded upon her mental pressure's capabilities in order to devise a way to disable enemies in order to leave them open for attacks. She exerts the full force of her mental pressure, causing the air around her to seemingly thicken. The range of this effect is able twice that of her Reiatsu, equaling the range of her Shintekiatsu. Those within this field who possess spiritual pressures below that of her own will find it extremely hard to breat and impossible to move, with the weakest of enemies passing out from the pressure. After spending more than a minute within the range of Scarlett's pressure, the victim will begin to experience their worst fears manifesting before their eyes. This is enough to cause said enemies to despair when facing her. Scarlett is able to Intensify this pressure by adding her Reiatsu to it as well. This extends the aforementioned effects to those of equal spiritual pressure to her, whilst those whose spiritual pressures are less than her own faint almost instantly. Life-Force Manipulation: There is power in blood, as it is the essence of all life. Scarlett learned that this power could be drawn out and manipulated when she witnessed it being used by a rogue Kido practitioner she defeated once. By mixing her blood with her Reiryoku, she is able to utilize Blood Magic (血液魔法 Ketsueki Mahō). This magic is tainted, as the power of blood is a malicious and evil one, whether the blood used is pure or giving willingly makes not difference. Due to the dark nature of this magic, it destroys things of a spiritual nature making it an extremely useful weapon against spiritual beings and attacks. The usage of Blood Magic comes with it's own price, however, as Scarlett is not immune to the destructive effect of her spells. Should she come into contact with one she can be damaged just as easily as anyone else. These spells also cost a large amount of one's blood to cast, making even the smallest spell draining for Scarlett. Natural Energy Manipulation: Telepath: *'Telekinesis:' *'Mind Probe:' :*'Mind Scan:' *'Mind Barrier:' :*'Wispy Thoughts:' Illusion Generation: Due to her discovery of Shintekiatsu as well as her journey into the arts of the mind, Scarlett has found that she can use her own mind or her mental pressure to effect the minds of others, mainly through the use of illusions. She has gained a mastery in the art of illusions that can only be rivaled by someone who has trained extensively in the same art, or by one who possesses an Illusion-Type Zanpakutō. Even so, her mastery is impeccable. By simply looking upon an enemy, she can afflict them with visions of their worst fears and nightmares, my sending out a pulse of her mental energy she is able to shift the appearance of the area around her whether it be drastically or in the smallest of ways. Those who possess spiritual pressure greater than her own are effected less by the illusions than those on the weaker side of the spectrum. *'Illusion Immunity:' Due to her training with the Illusion arts, Scarlett is now effectively immune to illusions and their effects. She is able to discern the discrepancies between illusion and reality, allowing her to break free of the hold of whatever is trying to control her mind. *'Telepathic Illusions:' Using her Telepathic powers alongside her Illusions gives birth to Scarlett's Telepathic Illusions. These illusions are exponentially more powerful than her regular illusions. She begins by entering her target's mind before planting the illusions deep within their mind. This causes the illusions to be deeply routed within the neural synapses of the target's mind, making it so that the illusion cannot be broken easily. Only those capable of exerting a massive amount of Reiatsu at a time or those with Shintekiatsu greater than Scarlett's will be able to break free of these illusions. They are so powerful that they can lead a target to madness if not broken. These illusions can be healed, but only by a medic specializing in healing mental damage. A medic who practices anything other than mental healing will be unable to break these illusions in others, due to the sheer amount of focus one needs in the skill. *'Izanagi' (イザナギ, "He Who Invites"): *'Izanami' (イザナミ, "She Who Invites"): Bodily Manipulation: Scarlett has trained extensively with her Zanpakutō and has subsequently honed her abilities, capitalizing upon her increased potential. Because of this she has discovered her ability to manipulate the molecules of her body via her mind. Scarlett can psionically alter the formation of the Reishi comprising her body at will. As a result, she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another person's retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, smell to overlap the original being, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voice prints. She is also able to adapt her body depending on her situation at the time, such as being able to camouflage her body according to her surroundings, shift her organs into her lower extremities, and mimic the textures of metals or other materials. She can amplify her physical capabilities for short amounts of time through this technique, increasing her speed to staggering levels or increasing her strength in order to break through defenses with more ease. With this ability, she is able to consciously increase her natural rate of healing in order to heal even fatal wounds in a matter of seconds. *'Intangibility:' Matter Manipulation: *'Sublimation:' Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: High Intelligence: *'Highly Advanced Multitasking:' Hohō Grandmaster Shunpo Grandmaster: *'Shunshin' (瞬身, Japanese for Body Flicker): This is an advanced technique of Scarlett's own creation. By infusing regular Shunpo with masterful Reiatsu manipulation, Scarlett has stumbled upon a technique that is able to transcend many other forms of movement. She begins with infusing her body with her Reiatsu, empowering her legs and making her muscles for powerful, before performing Shunpo. The result is her blurring out of existence, as if teleporting, and appearing some distance away. Those without enhanced vision will not even see her blur, she'll simply vanish. This technique is able to travel nearly five times the distance of Shunpo within a single step and is very easy to utilize. Due to the speed at which she con move and the ease of the technique, this has become one of Scarlett's favorite techniques to use. Zanjutsu Expert General Zanjutsu Prowess: Flickering Sword Disgraceful Sword Nekojima Style Vanishing Sword Kido Expert Hadō Expert: Bakudō Expert: Yajū Majutsu Master: *'Shizenji' (自然地, Native Earth): *'Kyoshinkū' (巨真空, Great Vacuum): *'Kyodai Kaiyō' (巨大海洋, Vast Ocean): *'Yōka' (永火, The Eternal Flame): *'Kimyō' (帰命, Returning Life): *'Fukyūfū' (不朽封, Indestructible Seal): Hakuda Master Ataru Master: Zanpakutō Chikara (力, Lit. "Power") is the Zanpakutō forged by the essence of Scarlett's soul. This blade is an average sized katana. The blade of the weapon is a light silver and has one bladed edge being made of multiple layers of reinforced steel stretched out giving it a sleek but sturdy edge. This edge is tinted a dark black, contrasting with the silver of the rest of the blade. At the base of the blade near the hilt Nekojima is written in beautiful cursive lettering. The flat sides of the blade are decorated with pictures of various lions and cubs at play. The hilt of the blade is crimson with 10 black crystals being patterned down each side. The tsuba is a bright and shimmering silver, possessing a flower shape with the petals being bladed all around for easier access to her blood. The bond between a Shinigami and their Zanpakutō is one that is scarcely replicated by anyone other than other Shinigami. Scarlett's own connection with her Zanpakutō is one that extends even beyond that. Their connection can be likened to close family rather than partners in combat. Scarlett views Chikara as her one true friend and confident, as well as her ultimate protector. She relies heavily not only on the combative support of her Zanpakutō, but the mental and emotional support as well. Scarlett's connection to her blade is so strong that by simply touching the blade of her weapon, she can enter a partial state of Jinzen in order to communicate with the spirit in order to devise their next step. She refuses to fight without her Zanpakutō at her side, and even when hard pressed she will only fight at about half power. Chikara's spirit takes the form of a busty female kitsune possessing all nine of her tails. She wears a kimono that is colored and flows like liquid gold around her form. Her hair is jet black and cascades around her body, black ink against the gold of her kimono. She is rather flirtatious and playful, though when Scarlett is in danger, she becomes a rather aggressive and fierce character. Chikara is one of the few people that refers to Scarlett by her true name rather than one of her pseudonyms. *'Shikai:' Chikara's full power is released upon Scarlett uttering the statement: "Heaven will sing your praise, rejoice in the light!" (天はあなたの賛美を歌います光の中で喜びます, Ten wa anata no sanbi o utaimasu, Hikari no naka de yorokobimasu!). When she speaks the first stanza of the chant, she will cut her thumb upon the tsuba of her weapon before pulling it from it's sheath. She will then drag her cut thumb down the flat of the blade, smearing the blood over the designs upon the blade. During this motion she will have spoken the second sentence. Once this ritual is complete, she will call out her Zanpakutō's name. This will cause the blade to glow with a bright crimson light, the lions that are embossed into the blade leaping from the canvas to circle around Scarlett, becoming blood red manifestations of the creatures they were designed after. Scarlett's own eyes will glow with the same light enveloping the sword, giving her a slightly harrowing appearance. Other than the aforementioned changes to the Zanpakutō, the blade remains relatively the same. Shikai Special Ability: Chikara gives Scarlett's "potential" an extreme boost. "Potential" is described as the capacity for growth and change, one's ability to become stronger and surpass boundaries. When holding her Zanpakutō, Scarlett's potential surpasses that of even the most resilient person, enabling her to survive most assaults and live to grow from the experience. Due to Chikara's power, her strength has evolved into a unique form that not many people have ways of getting around. She has been able to incorporate powers that she has come across into her own fighting style due to her "potential". This boost is a passive ability of Chikara, present even outside of the blade's shikai. When in shikai, this ability is more prominent. The increased "potential" is more focused and centered in certain parts of the blade. This has given birth to Scarlett's study of her more advanced arts, and made her a rather devastating warrior. Though this is the blade's main ability, it has also developed several defensive and offensive techniques in order to protect Scarlett as much as possible. These abilities, like the focused potential, are centered in certain parts of the Zanpakutō. :*'Reinōsha' (霊能者, "Pyschic"): This ability is centered within the blade of Chikara. It has manifested from the Zanpakutō's need to protect her wielder from harm. As such, it has awarded her with a sort of Danger Sense. This is tied to her own ability to sense Reiatsu, though only in the range aspect. This ability allows Scarlett to be alerted to incoming threats to her life moments before they occur. Due to this it's ability has no practical use outside of battle however being able to detect potential threats with this "danger sense" is extremely useful. This ability also increases Scarlett's potential to "control her own mind". :*'Konekoha' (子猫は, "Kitten"): This ability is centered within the edge of Chikara's blade. It has manifested due to the Zanpakutō's need to punish any who attempt to harm her wielder. As such, the edge of the blade has traded off it's ability to damage the physical or spiritual bodies of Scarlett's opponent for the ability to permanently cut away pieces of their mind. When damaging an enemy, the part that was cut by Chikara's edge will by cut away from the opponent's mind, removing their use of that part. For example, if Scarlett should sever an opponent's arm, the arm would be undamaged but their mind's connection to it will be severed. This makes it so that the victim cannot use that part at all. This ability also increases Scarlett's potential to "control the minds of others". :*'Akatsuki' (暁, "Daybreak"): This ability is centered within the hilt of Chikara. It has manifested due to the Zanpakutō's need to give Scarlett a defense against those strong enough to stand against her. As such, the blade is able to generate a special irradiated rock known as Reidoku (霊毒, "Soul Poison"). This rock is black in coloration and is about the size of Scarlett's hand. When this rock comes into contact with Reishi, it begins to slowly break it down. As such it is lethal to spiritual beings, though the speed at which things break down is slow. This causes any who come in contact with the rock to be afflicted with a sort of radiation poisoning, weakening them over time. Beings with larger Reiatsu tend to break down more quickly, as deterioration of reishi is sped up when in the presence of large spiritual pressures. These rocks are partially made from Scarlett's spiritual pressure, as to give her an immunity to their effects. She is only able to make 20 of these rocks within the span of a day, one for each crystal upon the hilt of her Zanpakutō. This ability also increases her potential to "control the world around her". :*'Nekojin' (猫神, "Cat God"): This ability is centered within the sheath of Chikara. It has manifested due to the Zanpakutō's need to make Scarlett strong enough to destroy any threat to her well being. This ability is activated the moment Scarlett's blood falls upon her sheath. The sheath is cloaked in a blood read aura, deeper than the one coating the blade and more menacing. Then, by cycling her Reiatsu through the sheath, Scarlett is able to unlock the newest feature of her weapon. The sheath begins to absorb Reishi into it, forming the particles into a chainsaw like blade around the sheath. This allows the sheath to become another weapon at Scarlett's disposal, and possibly her most dangerous one. By striking an enemy with her sheath she is not only able to cut them with the Reishi blade, but the blade also absorbs and disperses the Reishi comprising the being which she has struck. Should the being not be made of Reishi, the attack instead destroys a fragment of the victim's soul instead. If the victim is struck enough times their very soul can be destroyed. This makes her a very fearsome combatant, especially when faced against those with physical bodies. This ability also increases her potential to "control her own body". *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed... Saibakei Partial (): Full (): Ultima ():